


[podfic] Scenes from a Dojo

by reena_jenkins



Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode: s02e04 The Fairy Godparents Job, Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Eliot found a way to make his style work at Dalton Academy. It just worked a little too well.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	[podfic] Scenes from a Dojo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scenes from a Dojo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/199175) by [Angel_Negra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra). 

**Coverartist: ** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** missing scene, Episode: s02e04 The Fairy Godparents Job****

**Length:** 00:13:16  
  
**Download**** Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Lev\)%20_Scenes%20from%20a%20Dojo_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 


End file.
